Short Stops III
by 143csi4ever
Summary: Sara asks Catherine out for breakfast. SC pairing. If its not ur thing, then it's not ur thing. Conversational....


**Short Stops III**

**the Sara and Catherine moments**

_their thoughts are in italics_

* * *

Knock. Knock. 

"Umm, Hey, Catherine." _God, hope I'm not bothering her._

"Hey, Sara. What's up?" _Damn, she looks cute leaning on the door like that._

"Well, shift's almost over." _What a way to start a conversation. Dumb one, Sara!_

"It's been a long night, huh." _Why does my breathing quicken everytime we talk?_

"Yeah, you...uhh...want us to go for breakfast after shift?"_ Please say 'yes'._

"Huh?" _What? What? Did she just ask me out for breakfast?_

_Shit._ "I mean if your busy..." _Shit, shit, shit!_

"No, no no. I'd love to. Really, I do." _God, I did hear right. Sara Sidle asking me for a date, I mean breakfast. But still... YES!_

_She'd love to? _"Good. See you after shift?"

"Well, we can go now. I'm done with my paperwork." _I can finish this stack tonight._

"Umm...sure." O_h, lord...Why am I getting nervous? It's just breakfast...Can it be a date? A breakfast date?_

"So where do we go?" _Anywhere with you, Sara, would be great._

_Shit! I haven't thought this far yet._ "Ummm. The one across the street?"

_Too many people._ "I know one near our house, they got good coffee. That is if it's okay with you."

"Sure, anywhere with you is fine." _Oh, god. Did I just say that? Oh, god. Hope she didn't notice..._

_Oh, god. Did she just say that? Did she mean that? Oh, god._ "Umm. Okay."

"So, I'll just follow you?" _Hell, I'll follow you anywhere if you want me to, Catherine._

_No, no, no...let's go together._ "Well, uh...we can take one car, if that's okay with you."

"Oh, that's way better. Me and you together..." _Damn! Did I just say that?_ "I mean, me and you in a car, I..." _Holy shit, can't get out of that one._ "I might take a wrong turn following you, if I followed you. If, you know..I...followed...you." _How can I be so lame? A certified dumb dork Sara!_

_Why is she nervous? Is it because I'm nervous? Can she sense it?_ "Good. Me. You. One car."_ Oh, god. Since when do I talk in mono syllables?_

"Okay." _Oh, god. I can see a little of her clevage with her sitting down like that. Focus on her eyes. Focus on her deep blue, smoldering, losing me in your eyes..._

"Okay." _Why is she staring at me like that? Did she catch me checking her out?_

_Don't just stand there like a sick puppy in love! Say something intelligent!_ "Okay." _Shit. Way to go, Sara. So much for intelligence._

_Why does she have to stand there, tilt her head to the side and look so adorable? Do something! _"Umm, lemme grab my purse."

_I gotta stop staring..._ "I'll uh...wait for you in the parking lot then."

_Wait for me!_ "No!"

_What?_ "What?"

_Sure, scare her away..._ "I mean, uh... you don't have to wait outside. We can go out together."

_Thank god..."_Oh, okay. I thought... never mind. Ready?"

_Always have been ready for you."_Yup. Let's go. We'll take my car, if that's okay."

"Anything with you is okay, Catherine." _Did I just say that?Damn! She's looking at me like I'm an idiot now! _

_Did she just say that? __Stop staring at her like that, she'll think you're an idiot!_ "Good. Okay. I drive." _Great, now I'm learning caveman talk..._

_--oOo--_

"That was a nice breakfast."_ Geez, I couldn't even concentrate on eating, I was too busy watching her!_

"Yes, that was nice." _Did I have sauce on my face? She kept on glancing at me. Or did she catch me staring at her again?_

"Well, uhh..." _Okay, awkward moment..._

_Great, a silent awkward moment..._ "Ummm...my house is a block away, Sara. You wanna come in for coffee?" _Shit, we just had coffee. How stupid of me to..._

"Sure, I'd love to."

'Really? Good, let's go. I'll drive." _Right...funny one. I did drive here with her. look at her smile, I amuse her._

_--oOo--_

_Okay, here we are._ "Come on in and make yourself comfortable, I'll make coffee."

"Lindsey at school?" _Obviously she is, it's eight thirty on a Wednesday morning!_

"Yeah, I'll be picking her up later in the afternoon."

"She's great ... just like you, great." _God, Catherine, you still take my breath away..._

"Huh?" _Did she just say that? Now I'm curious. Hmmm.._

"Nothing. I... nothing." _Good, she didn't hear me._

"Oh. Here, it's hot. I already put in two creamers and one sugar the way you like it."

"Thank you."_ Why does she know the way I like my coffee? Hmmm...curious._

"So, uh... Sara, dating anyone?"_ Too forward?_

"No, not at the moment." _Why she asking?_

"Good. Neither am I." _Oh, did I just say that? Oh, man..._

"Oh, thank god, that's so good to hear." _Geez! did I just say that? Shit!_ "I mean, It's good to hear you're uh, not dating anyone. So uh, that means you can find, uh...a date or something...like... that..sort ...of... thing." _Nice, Sara...now I'm officially a jerk._

_She's glad I'm not dating? Is she interested in...maybe not. But hell, what if she's... No, Sara's level headed. But...nahh. But what if?_ "So what is your type, Sara?"

"You." _Oh, shit._ I mean...you know."

"No I don't know, Sara." _Oh, lord, look at her beet red face, so adorable! Hmmmm..._

_Oh, lord why does she have that sexy smirk? Oh, god. Why is she moving closer to me?_ "I, uh, Catherine. I uh...my, my type is, um...shit. I, umm. Type...type. Holy shit..."

"Am I your type, Sara?"

_Oh god, I feel my heart is about to explode. She's too close. Her lips are so close! Oh, god, I'm hyperventilating..oh, shit. I'm getting dizzy..._ "I can't breathe...Catherine, I can't...breathe." _Heaven help me please!_

"You're way adorable when you're blushing, Sara. Here, I'll help you breathe..."

---xxx---

"There. How's your breathing now, Sara?"

_God, she can really kiss!_ "I uh, is it ..ummm, possible you help me, uh, breathe again? I still feel a bit short of breath, Catherine."

"Even if you didn't ask I would have kissed you again, Sara."

"So... I don't need to ask if I want to kiss you?"

"Well, now that this is happening, no."

"That would include today, later, tomorrow and the day after, next week, month, years to come?"

"Are you kind of, like going to ask me on a date or something of that sort first?"

"Okay, I want to ask you for a date today, later, tomorrow, the day after, next week, month and years to come. So you're booked. What do you say, Catherine?"

_This is why I'm falling for her, the little things she says means so much._ "Yes, I will date you today, later, tomorrow, next week, month, and years to come."

"You forgot the day after." _Oh, god, I'm glad she's agreed! Yes!_

"Oh, sorry, my bad. Do include the day after. I don't want to miss a thing."

"That's okay. I just, you know, want to be sure. You and me, this. Us going on a date. Dates. Many, many dates."

"I'm very much sure I want this. Me and you going on a date, dates. And many, many dates."

"Good. Now, I did mention awhile ago, that I felt a bit short of breath...I uh, I still do. I know you have an excellent remedy for that sort of thing..."

_Awww! I falling for this woman!_ "Sara, come here!"

* * *

_reviews, comments, suggestions, anything, something, everything. (i'm afraid to include nothing)...would always be so great and so cool...!_


End file.
